Realization
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: There is a new kid in school, Kiaba swears that he knows him from somewhere but cant quite figure it out. Its only when he comes to the Realization that he knows he Loves him. Yami Yugi/Seto and written in Seto's POV -JJ


Prologue

"Pharaoh are you ready?"

Yugi asked his darker side

"Do you have the story down still?"

"I've been ready Yugi and yes I know I got the story down, I'm your cousin from Egypt and my name is Yami."

"Yep!"

Yugi said cheerfully. Today was the day Yugi and Yami had been waiting for. Ishizu had found the amulet of Atem-Ra and its power was going to separate the spirit of the puzzle from its host and give him a body of his own.

"Lets go" Yugi said.

Yugi walked to the dock where a ship was just pulling in, Ishizu jumped off the ship and ran and hugged Yugi.

"Hi there Yugi, long time no see" she said, her hair waving in the wind.

Yugi smiled and let pharaoh take over. Ishizu recognized him immediately and bowed.

"Greetings Pharaoh"

She said in a serious manner, making the ancient Egyptian deity grin.

"What Ishizu? I don't get a hug like Yugi?"

A blush formed on Ishizu's face and she wrapped her arms around the pharaoh and thought_, _

"_Oh, my gods… I'm hugging the Pharaoh…"_

"Ready?" she asked, stepping back, her face still a little red.

"As I told Yugi, I was always ready."

Ishizu smiled and held up the amulet and spoke a spell that Yami recognized, since his first language was Egyptian. A searing pain went through the great Pharaoh but then it stopped and he looked to his right, there stood a smaller figure that looked like he could be a brother.

**They once were one, and now they are two, but this is where the story begins…**

Chapter 1

"Everyone calm down!"

The teacher called to his class. Everyone eventually settled down and looked at him. Seto was reading about Egypt which was the topic they were reading in that class. It was history.

"Ok I have an announcement, we have a new student."

Seto immediately mentally groaned, if it was a girl then she might like him, which would be annoying, and if it was a boy then he might be annoying, like the Yugi squad.

Whoever it was, Seto knew he wasn't going to like the person. A gasp was let out from the students, followed by silence. The new student was gorgeous; he had beautifully tanned skin, silky hair that was spiked up like Yugi's. The colors of his hair were like the colors of a sunset and he had gold bangs that outlined his handsome face. But the most peculiar thing was that this beautiful creature had the deepest set of crimson eyes that resembled that of pure blood.

Seto heard the class gasp and go quiet, intrigued he looked up and wanted to gasp also. But being a Kaiba, he only huffed silently. Despite the godly appearance of the new students face, his body was also appealing.

Since it was his first day, he didn't have the natural school outfit so he wore something different. The new student wore tight black pants that fit him nicely and that showed leg muscles. He wore a royal blue shirt and on top a black overcoat, the overcoat was a little too small so it showed that he was in fact muscular. His shirt clung to his body and showed he had a flat chest and somewhat muscular stomach.

Along with his normal cloths, the new student wore a choker and some other interesting accessories that made him look almost like a punk. These included chains that hung from the black pants on the right side, and also black gloves with the fingers cut off. Seto grunted and asked himself

"_Why on earth am I looking at this new kid? He's not worth my time."_

Seto went back to learning more about ancient Egypt so he could be ready for the next test, even though he knew everything already.

Yugi was the one to break the stillness

"Nice to meet you" he said with a wink and grinning.

Yami smiled and nodded his head then in a voice that was too familiar to Seto (yet he did not know why)

"Nice to meet all of you."

A sigh was let out of the class; obviously they had been holding their breath to make sure that he wasn't some dream. Knowing it was safe to talk, and actually move, some girl's eyes widened and then sighed and started talking in quiet voices that had giggles.

Joey grunted and remarked,

"He is here not even three min and he ALREADY has a fan club that is so unfair man."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The group laughed.

"Tell us something about yourself" the teacher addressed Yami.

"My name is Yami, I'm cousin to Yugi over there, and I come from Egypt and …..That's about it", he said smiling.

"Well I'm sure you will fit in here at domino high and I bet ANYONE will help you if you need something",

He emphasized the "anyone" and looked at the girls that were giggling.

"You may sit by……Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba huffed again and rolled his eyes then thought,

"_Of COURSE he has to sit next to me to annoy me, that teacher is just lucky I am feeling a little nicer than usual, though my patience is wearing thin and its going to be gone in like……oh wait no its gone."_

Ice cold eyes grazed over to Yami as he walked to his seat, he felt like he actually knew this person but yet never actually seen him before. Yami sat in his seat without a word.

"Yami, you just got here so it's ok if you don't know much about the classes. We won't hold anything against you since you are new."

The teacher said believing Yami was one of those people that had looks and didn't care about classes.

Yami nodded and crossed his arms and listened to the teacher. It wasn't even 10 minutes later that the teacher messed up on something. He was explaining the Upper and Lower Egypt and got them mixed up! Yami started to laugh quietly but it got the teachers attention.

"Mr. Motou, would you care to explain what's so funny?"

Yami grinned and said it simply,

"You switched the upper and lower Egypt."

The teacher looked shock, how dare a new student question him about history. Seto was half asleep and bored out of his mind otherwise he would have caught it, but he was awakened when he heard that rich soothing voice.

"Even though it doesn't make sense, lower Egypt is above upper Egypt on the map since Upper Egypt is actually higher elevation so it's upper but on a map the upper is under the lower"

Yami was grinning, he knew all this…..he WAS from there, literally he was from ancient Egypt, not only Egypt.

"Oh, oh yea …..Oops" the teacher said and laughed,

"Uh I mean of course I knew that, I was testing all of you and Yami you are the only one that passed."

Yami smiled, "smooth move Mr. Gonzales" he laughed.

Seto looked curiously at this new student. Only in the very first half of class he had gotten his attention, the girl's attention, and also corrected Mr. Gonzales on his own subject.

"_This guy is actually pretty good……hmm wait…I'm still thinking of him…that's so weird I usually don't give any student a second thought and this dude has earned maybe 5 thoughts… he's different." _

The rest of the class went on without any other interesting activity.

The bell rang and Yami got out of his seat, brushed past Kaiba, and went over to Yugi.

"Hey there Yug", he said with a genuine smile.

Yugi's eyes widened "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" he questioned,

"Mr. Gonzalez usually never misses anything, and if he does we never catch it so how did you do that?"

Yami looked surprised at this question.

"Um….Egypt….Pharaoh….me …any of this ring a bell?"

Yami grinned and laughed.

"Oh….yea right…but I thought…."

Yugi began to say but then the group's eyes widened.

"I knew I had recognized you!" Tea smiled at Yami.

Joey and Tristan immediately went on either side of the Pharaoh and put an arm around him then glared at Yugi.

"And when were you going to tell us Yugi?"

They looked over at the young child looking boy. Yugi grinned and used his "innocent" face,

"I was going to use it as a surprise but now you know, SURPRISE!" they all laughed and looked again at Yami.

"WOW YOU ARE TALL!" Tea yelled,

"I thought you were like just one foot taller than Yugi."

Yami blinked twice, taken aback, and started laughing.

"NO IM TALLER HAHAHAHAHA but the reason I was like that before was because that's how tall he will get, I'm actually 5'10……or 5'11 I forget"

"AWW MAN COME ON! I WANT TO BE TALLER THAN THAT!"

Yugi cried out and everyone laughed. The bell to the next class rang and everyone ran back to their desks, as soon as everyone was in their seats, another teacher walked in.

"Hello class", she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Kaiba thought to himself growling a little.

"_Oh this teacher drives me crazy! I want to fire her but they won't let me since she's the principal's pet" _

"Oh we have a new student? What's your name dear?" she asked smiling at Yami.

"My name is Yami Motou I'm the cousin of Yugi" he said smiling back at her, yet this was one of his many forced smiles.

"Well welcome to English class, my name is Mrs. Telain and I will be your teacher."

Seto glanced over at Yami's face and knew he was fake smiling. Nothing very interesting happened in that class just that everyone had to present an assignment (besides Yami) and that took up the class time.

Yami's classes then included a foreign language (which he already knew) from Mr. Hills. Next was lunch break.

During this break, Seto walked over to where Yugi and the gang were.

"Hey Motou, I challenge you to a duel later, I have a new deck and I'm pretty sure ill be able to defeat you this time.

Yugi's eyes showed complete fear of the icy blue ones that belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"_That's weird"_, Seto thought _"usually the other Yugi would take over now and respond." _

Seto read all the emotions on Yugi's face. He was trained to know all the emotions and recognizing them was second nature to him now.

On Yugi's face and in his eyes Seto saw fear, uncertainty, and maybe a hint of self pity. Then that other kid came up. His voice wrung out a little louder to Kaiba even though the question was directed to Yugi,

"Yugi… Will you or not?"

"I-I'm not sure" came the frightened reply.

"Kaiba I would enjoy it if you would not scare my friend."

Seto heard a bit of mockery in that voice and turned to look at the owner. He was met by two crimson eyes and was taken by shock. In reading all the emotions, he was so shocked that unlike the normal human who would cower in fear when he turned his eyes in his direction, or that would never look directly at him or into his eyes, this new person was glaring right at him… right into him.

His eyes showed many features, determination, confidence, reassurance, protectiveness, but the one that did not go well with Seto was the look of defiance. This person's eyes were not scared of him or worried or thought of him as a higher class. This was the look that the other Yugi always gave him, the one that told him that he was already going to loose.

"_No, it couldn't be……could it….no never he's just another part of Yugi. Not another real person at all._" Seto thought to himself

Seto finally got out of shock and decided to put fear into those eyes, his hypothesis was that the 'person' was just trying to act cool and brave, and he could defiantly strip that away.

"I don't care what you enjoy"

Seto said narrowing his eyes and giving his famous "death glare" (no one, besides the other Yugi, could take the death glare, even a knight in shining armor would run away from it) Yami chuckled,

"Ok well then it's an order not a request, DON'T scare my friend"

Yami stared Kaiba down, a permanent smirk on his face.

"_NO WAY!"_ Seto thought to himself _"This person…Yami was it?......is actually glaring back at me?!?!"_

"I don't take orders from anyone either, especially some no good new student"

"Oh getting defensive are we Kaiba?" Yami laughed at him.

"With you it would be only a waste of time since I'm obviously better anyway so I don't need to defend myself as you put it"

Yami raised his eyebrow and shot back,

"Sure which is definitely why you are giving an excuse for it?"

Seto was at a loss for words, NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE could ever expect to talk to him like that and hold his ground. Seto stared into the crimson eyes and felt as if they were burning holes into him.

"…_..Wow…..such beautiful eyes….NO WHAT AM I THINKING? THIS GUY IS…..SO ANNOYING! HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!" _

Yami grinned knowing he had won this argument.

Seto was about to counter back however the bell rang, he glared once again at the beautiful ruby eyes before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Wow!" exclaimed Joey,

"You got to teach me how to do that!"

Yami looked over to him confused

"Um do what?" he asked modestly.

Tea answered for Joey

"You showed Kaiba, NO ONE shows Kaiba and no one talks back or EVER mocks him."

Yami just shrugged and grinned.

"He's my rival and he doesn't scare me."

Everyone looked in admiration as Yami headed away to class, math class.

The teacher, Mr. Cooper, brought Yami to the front (mind you that this teacher loves to mock or make fun of new kids)

"Ok class this is Yami, he is a new student and we all must make him feel at home. Yami you get to do the first problem of the day."

The teacher said grinning and putting a hard problem on the board.

"_Ha!! He will not get that problem at all", _

Seto smirked and thought,

"_Someone remind me to give this teacher have a raise for mocking him."_

But Yami was not mocked at all, way back in ancient Egypt they had already come up with algebra and other forms of math and the greatest thing was that they had already figured Pi to the 5th decimal.

This problem had to use Pi. And in thinking that he has to use the 5th decimal place, Yami worked out the problem in less than a minute and he was doing it the hard way. Everyone's (especially Seto's and the teacher's) eyes bulged out and their jaws dropped.

"Young man where did you learn to do math like that?"

The teacher asked insanely interested in this new student now. Yami shrugged and said simply "Home."

Yami went to his seat and Kaiba was gaping at him. Yami at first pretended that Seto wasn't there and he ignored him but when the gaze did not lessen, Yami did what NO one else would ever even think of doing and glared straight back into the icy cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. Yami said to Kaiba with a mocking tone,

"Yes?"

Seto didn't show any hint of being surprised and just rolled his eyes and then looked back to the front. However what Seto really wanted to know was how Yami had done that problem and why he was so 'special'. The brunette pulled out his cell phone and txted his assistant. The txt message said,

"Isono, get the files for a Yami Motou, he looks like Yugi... just different."

Isono got the txt and immediately went to kook for the file however the attempt failed, a confused Isono then went into the worlds database, still no Yami Motou. The only people that had the last name of Motou were Yugi's family and out of that still no Yami. He txted Seto Kaiba back and said

"Sorry sir, there are no files at all for a Yami Motou; in this world he must not exist."

Seto's eyes widened and moved over to look at the guy next to him.

Yami was resting his head against his left hand and his right hand was twirling his pencil. Seto thought to himself

"_He's obviously bored, but who is he?" _

The bell rang and Yami packed up and put everything away. Next class was P.E.

Seto went to the locker room and quickly got dressed out. By the time he was getting his shoes on, the teacher walked in and was showing Yami to his locker. Believe it or not, it was the one next to Seto's. Seto stared at Yami secretly; the teacher explained all the rules and processes in the locker room, from dressing out to how the lock worked.

Yami thanked the teacher and put his backpack into his locker, Seto knew since Yami was a new student; he didn't have to dress out. However, Yami took off his overcoat and put it in the locker as well. Seto saw that Yami was muscular and had a very nice trim body. This observation made Seto growl to himself for noticing it and then he quickly went out to P.E.

Mr. Phelps (the P.E. teacher) explained that Yami was a new student and also that they were running a mile today (everyone groaned). Yami sat on the benches while everyone ran. Seto did the running easily, but his mind was not on the running, it was on the crimson eyed teen that was watching everyone run.

"_How can he not exist? I know he's there …I see him… I heard him…I know he's smart…I see he's beautiful NO WAIT!! I DIDN'T SAY THAT LAST PART!" _

But indeed enough, Seto looked over to where Yami sat on the benches, a slight breeze blew Yami's bangs in the wind and the golden parts of his hair showed as gold and the red parts showed as fire. Yami quickly looked up at Seto and Seto turned his head so Yami wouldn't think he was looking at him and then finished the mile. The young CEO went to the benches and sat down. Yami got up and walked over to him and ACTUALLY started talking with him.

"Nice run Kaiba, you are really in good shape."

Kaiba looked at the boy and controlled his emotions. Instead of showing the shock he was in (he was amazed that Yami had the courage to speak with him) he just acted cool.

"Heh yea sure whatever."

Yami chuckled and responded

"You don't have to act all high and mighty all the time Kaiba."

Seto's eyes hardened and looked at him then thought

"_I know him from somewhere I swear I do….and his voice….I know it…I'm sure I know it….I love the way he says my name….those ruby eyes are mocking me…..he's mocking me…he's defying me ...AHHH WHO IS HE?_

Yami saw Seto's struggle and grinned wider,

"Did I leave you speechless Seto Kaiba?"

He laughed but Seto only thought,

"_Man who is this… why is he making me feel and think so much? …wow such a pretty voice….his laugh is beautiful. NO NOT AGAIN!!! WHO IN THE WORLD IS THIS F*****G DUDE?!!!"_

The bell rang and Yami got up and said while he was walking away

"See ya later Kaiba"

And with that he went into the locker and got his backpack and put on his overcoat.

The rest of the day went fast and at the end of the day Yami walked home with Yugi.

"So Pharaoh how was your first day?"

Yugi asked happy that his best friend was out of the puzzle.

"Well like a normal first day of school Yugi"

Yami laughed

"I had all the teachers introduce me, I mocked Seto Kaiba a few times and also I was bored all class time"

Yugi laughed and replied

"Ok well all except for mocking Seto Kaiba that was a typical first day of school"

Yami grinned and they went home, did homework and prepared to go to school the next day.

Chapter 2

The next day Yami was in the student uniform, but still had the air of superiority, even to Kaiba. Seto racked his genius brain for answers to this one person but he couldn't come up with anything.

"_Maybe he's a top secret spy… no that cant be it… maybe someone had him in secret…no he would have come up in another school…or maybe he's one of those test tube babies… no that cant be possible…. Perhaps…NO I'm NOT resorting to magic… WTF is up with this guy?"_

Seto's silent thoughts went on throughout class but if he had been "awake" he would have noticed the girls "hitting" on Yami and TRYING (key word) to flirt with him.

The day went on fine till P.E. Yami went to his locker and Seto was thinking to himself but was now able to know what was going on. Three guys went up to Yami and surrounded. Seto overheard this

"Hey there beautiful why don't you play with us?"

The guy that said it was the leader of a "rocker" club… however the only thing was that everyone in that club were guys who liked other guys.

The guy was wearing a spiked collar and a black jacket with spikes out of it; he had a small Mohawk and was wearing a bandana.

"Um sorry I didn't catch that"

Yami started, confused and the guy spoke again while lovingly brushed a bang out of Yami's face and used placed his hand on the side of Yami's face.

"You are beautiful; I want you to be my boyfriend."

Yami blinked twice but then his eyes grew sinister again and he hit the guys hand back down

"Sorry I don't want that."

The guys chuckled and the leader asked

"Aww why not angel?"

They gathered around him, trying to intimidate him. Yami just sneered and said,

"If I'm an angel then you're a saint and I'm SURE you are not that…"

Seto pretended to be tying his shoes but in reality he was listening to the conversation. The boys laughed and the leader said

"Aww a little feisty aren't you? I like that."

Yami narrowed his eyes and looked sinister and said

"I already like someone else."

This surprised Seto, and surprisingly he didn't want to hear any more of it so he went over to the group and used his ice cold glare and a "don't mess with me" voice.

Seto said, "He said get lost… so get lost"

The buys turned to see Seto Kaiba's glare and fear struck their faces. They muttered a "sorry" and left.

Yami smiled warmly up at Seto.

"Thanks I thought I might have had to fight."

Seto just smirked and replied

"Don't get yourself into trouble, I might not be there next time to save you."

Seto then thought

"_I got him this time he can't say anything back!!" _

But Yami just snickered and replied

"Oh really? So you want to save me again then? And what makes you think ill get in trouble again?"

Seto narrowed his eyes and thought to himself,

"_Cuz you're so goddamn gorgeous…well some might think so……AND DARN IT HE DID IT AGAIN! Why is he the only one…other than other Yugi that can hit me with a comeback?" _

Yami laughed and turned to his locker, he had only gotten his shorts on before the guys bothered him. Yami took off his shirt to change it and Seto's eyes grew as he looked at the shirtless guy in front of him. Yami's back was smooth and beautiful but what made Seto really speechless was when Yami turned to face him and Seto stared at the upper half of Yami's body.

Yami's shirt had shown that he had somewhat defined muscles, but without the shirt it was shown that he in fact had a well defined six pack and a smooth chest. He had a well toned body that was astounding. His arm muscles were defined also and all the muscles moved gracefully under his skin. Seto was almost saddened when Yami put his P.E. shirt on.

"Hello? Kaiba?"

Yami's voice brought Seto back to reality.

The crimson eyed teen laughed lightly and was about to go outside but without thinking, or being able to control his actions, Seto grabbed Yami's writs and pulled him back then forced him against the lockers. The tall brunet then put an arm on either side of Yami's head and stared into the crimson eyes that now showed confusion. Seto didn't know why he had just done that but decided to cover up for it.

He asked in a commanding voice

"Who are you? You are not in the government database… why…? And I know you from somewhere… I swear I do... and why do you not fear me? Even now when I have you pinned down…! Everyone fears me…but you…TELL ME WHY!"

Yami smirked and was about to answer but the bell to get out to class rang and a million (actually only just 30) people rushed past them and one person accidentally pushed Seto into Yami.

It took then a few seconds to realize their lips were touching. They're eyes both widened and they split apart. Seto saw Yami's face get sort of red. For the first time in …ever Yami hid his eyes from Seto and stammered

"I-I'm sorry!"

Then rushed outside. Seto stood there dumbfounded and then slowly brought his hand up to his lips…

"_My first…and…it's to THAT guy...? Man he really is a mystery, just who is he…? I hope I find out." _

For the rest of the day all Seto could think about was that one kiss, it tormented him and seduced him, he wanted another one and no matter how much he tried to trick himself and say he didn't. He just couldn't trick himself well enough. All throughout math with Mr. Cooper, Kaiba stole glances at the crimson eyed teen and grinned to himself when he saw Yami's board-ness.

Yami was practically asleep by the time Mr. Silas came in to teach science. His first words to the class made everyone happy,

"Hey class ok now this doesn't happen often… but today I need to grade papers so today is a free day… but tomorrow we have a quiz ok"

The class jumped out of their seats and went to their friends. Joey went over to Yami and asked the obvious question that anyone would usually ask to the KING of games.

"Hey dude can you duel me?"

Yami laughed lightly and said

"Sure why not."

Yugi quickly gave Yami his deck (since it actually was Yami's in the first place). Seto watched the duel from his seat and was impressed with Yami's dueling ability, though he thought it wasn't good enough to beat himself….or _HIM_ (as Kaiba called the 'other Yugi').

Seto realized that as time progressed there were three cards in his hand Yami did not play, Seto thought Yami was just holding onto them so he could use them later but when Yami won the duel he still had the same three cards in his hand, Seto was very confused.

"Awww Man!!" I came so close!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi smiled to himself and almost laughed. What he would never tell anyone was that Yami actually "played" or "messed" with his opponents. Yami could have beat Joey about 20 moves back but he liked playing, even if it meant playing stupid moves so he could keep the game going.

"Nice job Joey but you would have done better if you had played baby dragon earlier… then protected him with your mirror force."

Seto then spoke up and surprised everyone, "What were those three cards?"

Everyone stared at him confused, all but Yami who actually knew what he meant. Yami knew what Seto meant but decided to play with him. He replied to Seto in a sarcastic tone

"Whatever do you mean Seto Kaiba?"

Seto glared directly at the crimson eyed ancient Pharaoh whose eyes were dancing with playfulness. The brunette sternly said,

"You know exactly what I mean…"

Yami smirked slightly and said right back without missing a beat

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

Seto made his eyes grow cold and said,

"You kept three cards throughout the duel… you never got rid of them or played them, I want to know why."

"Why do you wish to know Kaiba?" Seto just rolled his eyes and replied

"Man do you always have to be annoying? I want to know because not many people do that ok!?"

Yami smirked wider, "Well I couldn't play those ok! Sheesh the great Seto Kaiba is worried about how _**I**_ duel?"

Seto shook his head and turned away and muttered,

"Well I know YOU would never come close to even trying to beat Yugi… even if he is your cousin he is **still** the king of games and you could never be that great."

Everyone who did hear what Kaiba had said tried very hard not to snicker or laugh but they wanted to.

Finally the bell rang and everyone left. Seto made up his mind to stalk Yami and Yugi after class today. Seto hid in the shadows while he heard Yami and Yugi talk. Yugi told Yami,

"You shouldn't tease Kaiba… it's not wise"

Seto heard Yami snicker and reply

"Yugi I'm the only one that actually does and besides its fun."

Yugi rolled his eyes and commented

"You could have beat Joey in like the first five moves…why didn't you?"

Yami smiled kindly and replied

"MEE? Beat JOEY? In FIVE moves? Who do you take me for a rookie?" I had drawn Obelisk on the second turn don't compare me to a rookie….come on five turns? That hurts that you think I'm not that good, I did get the title of King of Games you know."

Yami smirked and Seto's eyes got wider while he was in the shadows.

Yugi laughed

"Well I'm sorry almighty king of Games"

Yami grinned and said

"That's much better"

Yugi then laughed again and jumped onto Yami and hugged him. A strange feeling of jealousy and envy crept up in Seto but he ignored it and forgot about it.

"Oh yea I have to go take care of something Yugi… ill see you back at the shop ok? Tell grandpa Ill be back in time to eat dinner ok?"

Yugi laughed again and let go of Yami and said a smile

"Ok ill see you later then"

With that Yugi raced off to home and Yami stood there alone.

Chapter 3

The ancient spirit smile to himself as his "light" side ran off. He then turned and walked away after Yugi turned the corner. Seto decided to follow him instead of Yugi. Yami went into town and as Seto figured it after "stalking" him for awhile, Yami was just looking at everything just to see it. It was as if Yami was a sightseer and just enjoying looking at things.

Yami then suddenly stopped and sort of peeked over his shoulder then turned down a dark ally. Seto went to look down it and was surprised when it was a dead end but there was no Yami. Seto went into it, confused and trying to see how Yami could have possibly gotten away but then a voice cut the moment.

"Kaiba…what are you doing here?"

Before Seto could ask, "where are you?" Yami emerged from the shadows.

Yami materialized out of the shadows and his eyes showed confusion toward the tall brunette. Seto thought the look of it was so cute that without knowing at ALL what he was doing, he slammed Yami up against the brick wall that was behind him.

Yami's eyes widened again but still showed no fear. Seto narrowed his eyes and glared down at the spirit of the puzzle.

"What do you want?"

Yami said narrowing his eyes slightly but still unable to hide his confused state.

"I want to know… just who are you?"

Yami raised his eyebrow and shot back,

"Oh so the great Seto Kaiba wonders about me of all people?"

Seto them raised one of his eyebrows and commented

"See!!? You always have a comeback, no one I know other than other Yugi can do that."

Yami remained silent this time.

Seto narrowed his eyes to try to scare Yami. But Yami glared back almost as sinister. Seto then spoke

"You also are not afraid of me? Why? Everyone else is afraid of me."

Yami just said

"I have no reason to fear you Seto Kaiba."

The way Yami said his name made Seto now realize the position he put them in. This kiss at P.E. shot into his head.

"….Did you know you are beautiful?"

Seto spoke his mind out loud without realizing it. Yami blushed but and remained silent. Seto brought his face closer to Yami's so he could gaze into the bright big beautiful royal crimson eyes. Yami averted his gaze and turned his head down, unable to look at him. Kaiba didn't know what he was doing but he brought one hand up to Yami's chin and forced Yami look back at him. "Kaiba…?" Yami was stopped in the middle of his sentence with Seto putting his finger against his lips then holding his face.

As if Seto's mind was not doing what was logical and only what Seto wanted, Seto leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Yami's. The logical part of Seto screamed in his head

"_OH MY GOD! I'm kissing him… I barely know him… oh God I don't care this feels so_….._right…"_

Yami was surprised by Seto's actions at first he tensed up but then relaxed into the kiss. Seto felt this relaxing and decided to take it further. This may have been the Great Kaiba's only 2nd time but he had learned what to do. Seto then traced his tongue along Yami's lips (which he thought were so soft). Yami gasped at this and Seto took the advantage and slipped his tongue into the "new territory".

Yami couldn't resist anymore and put his arms around Seto's neck and kissed him back. Seto mentally shouted _"YES!!"_ and battled Yami's tongue for dominance. To Seto, Yami was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he had had 5 star level food everyday.

Seto managed to pull away (amazingly) and when he looked down at Yami, Yami was blushing but also smiling.

"Have I excited you Kaiba?"

Indeed enough, the proof of Seto's excitement was shown in his pants. Seto growled a little and muttered

"Shut up, I swear if I didn't know better I'd think you were Yugi because of the way you speak to me."

Yami chuckled as Seto's lips found his again. Before Seto could get too excited he broke apart to ask

"Want to come to my house?"

Yami smiled a little and said

"Sure why not."

Seto gave him a quick kiss and took him to the limo that drove them to the mansion.

The mansion was amazing from the front but the inside was spectacular. Yami stared around at all of it trying to take in the sights. The floor was marble and cleaned to perfection; the roof had pictures on it that were as if Michelangelo painted it. Inside had columns and pillars that had a special design on them and everything was clean.

Yami's deep red eyes looked around and then rested on a marble chess game. It was beautiful artwork. The black pieces were obsidian with red rubies for the eyes and the white were marble with diamonds for eyes. The pieces were actually shaped as people and all the clothing was well defined. Yami went over and picked up the black knight. It was literally a knight on a horse.

"Wow"

He muttered, studding the piece in awe. Seto chuckled.

"So you like the game?"

Yami nodded and put the obsidian knight back down. Seto smiled and said,

"I'll make a deal with you… I challenge you to a game and if you win then you can keep the pieces and the board but if I win then you have to kiss me like you did back in the ally."

Yami's eyes got a hit of determination and the look that the "other" Yugi always had when he faced against Seto but that soon vanished.

"Can I have as many times as I want to TRY to beat you?"

Seto laughed and thinking that since he had been able to beat his stepfather, he could defeat anyone (besides Yugi Motou of course). Kaiba smiled and said

"Of course"

Then Yami said quickly

"And does the game consequences continue forever?"

"Yes"

"No matter what happens?"

Seto reached over and brushed a bang out of Yami's face and said comfortingly

"No matter what happens."

They then both sat down and played.

Seto was amazed at how relaxed Yami was and how fast his eyes scanned the board; it was almost a privilege to watch him play.

"_Thank technology for recording this; I would love to see this over and over." _

He thought right before he moved his piece (white) then said

"Check"

Yami decided to move his king to a space across from the queen that just checked him, instead of moving something in front. Seto moved his bishop so Yami couldn't move a certain way anymore and then after a little chase, Seto said

"Checkmate." (Yes I know SETO "won" for once LE GASP!)

Yami smiled like if he had some internal joke and said nonchalantly

"Well good game."

Seto chuckled and stood up

"We can leave the pieces here but you have to follow me."

Yami followed Seto into a large bedroom and said in a concerned tone

"Kaiba?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. Seto chuckled and replied

"Don't worry I wont do anything else other than what I won."

Yami smiled and rolled his eyes as Seto moved in on him as if he moved in on his prey. Seto again took Yami's chin in his hand and made him look up so he could see the depth of the ruby eyes. Yami smiled and said,

"Checkmate".

Seto laughed and brought his lips down to meet the smaller ones. Seto outlined Yami's lips with his tongue, requesting entrance which Yami yielded to him. Seto slipped his tongue into Yami's inviting mouth. As the kiss got deeper, Seto backed Yami to the bed where he pushed Yami down and deepened the kiss by pushing him into the bed.

Seto took it a step further and slipped his hand under Yami's shirt to feel his stomach. Yami chuckled lightly and spilt apart their kiss, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Kaiba I thought you said you would do only want you won."

Kaiba sneered and replied before kissing him again,

"I should have upped the stakes and besides…….I know you like it."

Yami chuckled again and broke away to say

"You're just teasing yourself, take my shirt off already."

Seto smiled with a hint of evil glint in his eye and removed the offending clothing.

Seto's took in the sight just like a child takes candy. Yami had a beautiful chest and stomach. It was smooth and a perfect tone, the muscles were defined and it was something a model for a magazine would want.

"Man…it should be a crime to keep this hidden."

Seto said as he ran a finger across Yami's chest. The brunette felt the muscles tighten under his finger as he felt the smooth skin. Yami smiled and Seto took his lips again. They were battling their tongues for about two minutes, neither allowing to give in till Yami's phone rang.

Yami separated from Kaiba and gave a "sorry" look then flipped the cell phone open and asked

"Did I do it right?"

Seto heard a giggle on the other side and thought immediately _"Yugi."_

"Yes, yes congrats you have mastered the cell phone."

Yugi was having a hard time breathing since he was laughing hysterically at Yami's lack of knowledge of technology other than the duel disk and dueling arenas. Yami replied in a sarcastic tone,

"Oh so THAT'S what it's called I thought it was a talkative device."

Yugi laughed again and said

"Where are you? Grandpa wants to duel you."

Yami moaned,

"Cant he duel you?"

"No, he wants to test his skill on the master."

Yugi laughed making Yami moan again.

"Fine" he said with an annoyed tone,

"I'll be right over but I'm not happy about it."

Yugi laughed and said

"Yea, yea see you soon."

Yugi bid him farewell and hung up but Yami just stared at then phone,

"…….umm….oh right I remember."

The Ancient Pharaoh pushed the red button and closed the phone.

He didn't have time to talk before Kaiba slammed his mouth on Yami's again. Yami kissed him back but then released.

"Kaiba I have to go."

Seto frowned and pulled the great duelist close to him. He whispered in his ear,

"I hate to give you up ……but tell Yugi that I want to duel him later."

Yami smiled and nodded then wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. Yami closed his eyes, smiling, he felt secure and warn in Seto's arms. The moment was cut awkwardly by Seto thinking out loud,

"Are you a virgin?"

Yami looked up and raised an eyebrow,

"Why would you ask that……or…even want to know?"

Seto blushed realizing he had said that aloud,

"W-well I was just wondering…since…you are an excellent kisser…I can't get enough…so…I thought you had practice."

Yami laughed at Seto's embarrassment and replied

"Trust me… You have had way more experience than I do."

Seto widened his eyes amazed but then they eyes went back to "normal" (normal = cold and icy…..at least for Seto).

Yami smiled and pushed away from Seto and put his shirt back on.

"I'll see you at school Kaiba."

Seto smiled and nodded, unable to find words. Yami left and Seto sighed to himself and lied down on his bed. The realization of what just happened hit him like lighting and his eyes widened in fear

"HOLY S#!+ WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE? I BARELY KNOW YAMI! AND NOT ONLY THAT… WHY DID I ….DO…..THAT?!?!?! Did he put some kind of spell on me?? NO THERE IS NO MAGIC! He's just…..so attractive I couldn't help…..myself… DAMN IT!! I AM SOME STUPID NO GOOD SCHOOL BOY THAT HAS A CRUSH!!! Man this is going to be really bad."

Seto said all these things to himself but then thought

"_It just feels so …right to be with him… man the position I put myself in sucks." _

Seto cringed at the thought of ruining his guideline of 'don't get attached' but what really made him wonder was why he seemed to like the new kid.

Seto always knew that he liked the king of games. His attitude of hate and rivalry was always just a cover for his feelings. Deep down he knew why he was obsessed with the other version of Yugi and why he always wanted to duel, just to see him. Putting his face in his hands he thought to himself,

"_I'm so confused, who do I like Yami… or __Him__?" _

Mokuba then came running in.

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Yami and Seto did not give any sign that they were "friends" (quote, quote wink, wink). Seto again went to Yugi and asked him to duel and Yami talked back to him like no other could do.

At the end of the day, Seto stalked Yugi and Yami, trying to get Yugi to duel with him so he could see "the other Yugi" who he KNEW he had a crush on but didn't know what to do now that he met Yami.

Yugi's voice suddenly was heard

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!? Once I duel against Kaiba I'm going to lose!"

Yami tried to calm him,

"Yugi …" then was cut off

"Pharaoh please don't even suggest I can beat him, you know as well as I do that I'm not really the king of games."

Seto's eyes widened but then narrowed again, he jumped to the conclusion that Yugi was just telling this to pretend he was not as good as he actually was, but Seto didn't care, he KNEW Yugi was good (the other Yugi that is).

Seto emerged from the shadows and Yugi's eyes widened with fear, Seto then though

"_That is so not the other Yugi, this Yugi's eyes have fear." _

Yami turned to face Seto once he saw the fear in his young friend's eyes. Seto was once again suckered in to the alluring gaze the two crimson orbs had over him. Seto felt as if he couldn't move and that if he had made a move, it would be scrutinized. Somehow he turned his look to the smaller Yugi and while trying to erase the shakiness of his voice said,

"Yugi meet me at the mansion in 2 hours, its time you dueled me."

Seto turned his eyes once again to the Great Pharaoh and tried to use his "death glare" but it failed. Seto turned on his heel and left to get ready to see "other" Yugi.

Yugi groaned

"Ugggg!! Pharaoh what am I going to do... OH MY GOD I KNOW!!"

"Glad I was such a help"

The Pharaoh said sarcastically. Yugi's eyes grew and he smiled, his eyes were shining with an idea.

"I'm going to lose… I already know that… Seto is better than me…but not you…however when I lose I'm going to say that it wasn't me anyway…ill say it was you ACTING AS ME!"

Yugi grinned at the shock on the Ancient Pharaohs face.

"B-but…" Yami started but was put down,

"No buts Pharaoh you are the one who is actually the king… the least I can do is give you that title back."

Yugi smiled and Yami looked down and growled a little but then replied

"… Fine Yugi whatever you decide."

Yugi hugged his darker half then held his hand and they walked home.

Yugi wore his usual dueling cloths and arrived at Seto's mansion. He knew Yami was in the shadows, waiting to come out when the time was right. Yugi gulped and walked out onto the dueling arena. Seto grinned when he saw Yugi.

"So Yugi are ready to lose?"

Yugi couldn't meet Seto's eyes and mumbled a "yes" but without Seto's knowledge.

Yugi gathered all the confidence and courage he had and stared right at Seto with determination (like Yami's) and said

"Kaiba lets duel"

Seto was at a loss for words, he beat Yugi Motou…. as in B-E-A-T as in won.

"_No…NO!!...it's not true!!! THIS CANT BE!! NO I COULDN'T HAVE WON! NO!"_

About three months earlier Seto would have been jumping for joy at beating Yugi Motou however this time he didn't want to win. The main reason for wanting to duel Yugi all the time was that he loved testing himself and battling Yugi. It was a fun challenge for him to try to beat Yugi and for that to happen, he wasn't allowed to win. He loved knowing the fact that he could put anything up against the other Yugi and still Yugi would win. Not this time. Another small reason that he didn't want to let anyone know, even himself, was that he had a small crush on the other Yugi and loved when THAT Yugi shouted his name.

"NO!!!"

Seto suddenly shouted out,

"NO!! YOU ARE NOT _HIM_!! I didn't duel against _HIM_ get _HIM_ out!!! TURN INTO _HIM_ AND DUEL ME AGAIN! I HAVE TO DEFEAT _HIM _NOT YOU!"

All Yugi could do was smile, yet he was on the verge of laughing.

"Nice job Seto Kaiba apparently you did figure it out."

Seto was struck with surprise and Yugi continued to speak

"You are absolutely right, I'm not him… HE is the real king and I am only a look alike that barely looks like him."

Getting impatient to see the other Yugi again he called out

"Where is he then?"

Yugi smiled and looked to the shadows. Seto followed Yugi's gaze and narrowed his eyes to stare into the shadows.

In the exact cloths that Yugi had on, Yami was walking with his "duelist face" on but even with that face on, Yami's presence calmed the – freaking out – Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes grew wider and he stared at the king that was walking in. Yami's eyes met Seto's and Seto let out a sigh of relief when they were _HIS_ eyes.

Seto then gasped when he noticed it was none other than Yami. Yami walked up to the rail and crossed his arms, smiling in an almost evil way, just the way that mocked Seto Kaiba. Seto growled and hopped down from the arena and walked over to him and grabbed his shirt then shouted

"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME AT ALL?"

Yami just kept grinning.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I SHOULD HAVE NOTICED IT WAS YOU!"

Yami finally spoke up

"Yea it's nice to see you too Kaiba."

Kaiba released Yami's shirt but then ran Yami into the wall, to keep him from running away or whatever the reason Kaiba had in his mind. Yami grinned the grin that Seto loved but would have never admitted it till now.

Seto glared down at the man beneath him and said in a commanding, inquiring voice,

"Why didn't you say anything at school?"

Yami just smiled and said

"There is a method to my madness…. Besides I don't think that it would have been as fun if you knew who I was besides…… that chess game still was fun and you didn't even know it was me"

Seto's eyes got wider and he grinned

"SO DOES THAT MEAN IM OFFICALLY THE KING OF GAMES?"

Yami laughed and winked,

"You remember when I said checkmate...? Well next time you watch the video keep watching my queen, bishop and knight."

Seto growled and said,

"I hate you"

Yami then stuck his tongue out and replied

"I hate you more"

Seto narrowed his eyes and said

"I hate you so much I love you."

Yami raised his eyebrow at this and replied

"Well I hate you so much I adore you! Ha!"

Seto grinned back and said,

"Well I hate you so much I could kiss you"

Yami was shocked at this statement and then replied,

"….you don't hate me THAT much……"

Seto grinned and said

"Want to bet",

He then forcefully met his lips with the King of games. Yugi was literally in complete shock that the two bitterest rivals were ….kissing. Seto drew Yami's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it; Yami moaned and put his arms around Seto's neck.

Joey and the gang then came running up and Joey shouted to Yugi

"HEY THERE BUDDY! WE HEARD AND CAME TO CHEER YOU…….ON?? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING HERE?"

Tristan saw the two and shouted

"AHHH MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!"

Tea ran away crying and Duke (who amazingly came) was gawking at them and said

"But….but…..but….but….but….but…..but….but….but –Tristan slaps him – but…aren't they rivals?"

Yugi turned away from to two who were obviously ignoring the world and looked at Duke

"I thought so two…we better get out of here before I become comatose."

The group high tailed it out of there to leave the two love birds alone.

Yami was the first one to pull away and speak. He stared into the icy blue eyes of the famous Seto Kaiba's and said the one phrase Seto wanted to hear all his life since he saw the King of Games,

"I love you"

Seto smiled a kind smile (for once) and replied

"No matter how much I wanted to deny it before…. And how wrong it is in my position…I must say I love you too King of Games"

They stared kissing again till Mokuba ran in and yelled

"WHAT THE HELL?" and they both laughed.

Seto then smiled to his new love and said in a challenging way,

"Want to duel me?"

Yami stared back, his eyes dancing with playfulness and said,

"You're on!"

…**They once were two and now they are one, and this is where the story ends. **


End file.
